


Wiedząc jak

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, wiedział jak to zrobić. Co innego praktyka.

To zaskakujące, że nie miał absolutnie żadnego problemu z powiedzeniem ludziom prawdy typu: “Ignorancja twojego zespołu jest powalająca, beze mnie nie rozwiązalibyście żadnej sprawy”, i “Znowu przytyłeś” albo “To naprawdę nie moja wina, że pani mąż to idiota, a jego zbrodnia to jeden wielki kretynizm”.

Mówił ludziom prawdę od wielu lat, bez wahania i skrupułów. Wiedział, jak to zrobić. Wiedział, że potrafi.

Dlaczego wtedy, na dachu, nie mógł tego powiedzieć?

Dopiero gdy ląduje na podłodze restauracji, boleśnie obijając wciąż niezagojone plecy, zmusza się by to zrobić.

— Kocham cię, Johnie Watsonie.


End file.
